


First of Atlantis, Fallen

by rad



Series: Destiny Arcs: Prologue [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Atlanteans in Atlantis in the beginning: how they angered the gods, created Gaea, and were destroyed for their folly. (12,000-10,000 years pre-Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Prologue

Whatever you believe, a Great Entity Created the Universe. Life was called forth. Water, Earth and Vegetation, Air, Fire, Animals, and Humanity sprang up upon a planet.

Life beyond this planet, outside of our world, was unknown.

While the Deities Blessed Life upon our world, they became jealous of their Creation and Cursed Death upon my people.

However, my people invoked the Deities' wrath...

My name is Emrys; I am _Arden_ , as my people have come to call my Gift. I am a Seer.

I have Seen the destruction of my people, the fall of Atlantis.


	2. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 1

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 1

_"It is unknown how long this world has been in existence, but our Great Records show that Olwain Firestarter earned his name a little over two thousand turns of the world ago. He saw lightning come from the skies and start a forest aflame. Heat radiated from the burning wood and Olwain desired this heat during the darkness and long seasons of snowfall. He collected many hundreds of materials: rocks of all sorts, hooves, and bones from many animals and strange substances from all around. Olwain tried many, many thousands of ways to strike these materials together; a number that our Numerals have yet to name._

_"After many rises and falls of the sun, Olwain discovered that when a specific rock was struck against itself, a spark was created! This spark reminded Olwain of the lightening from the skies. He gathered together much wood and dried grass and after several tries, Olwain had created a small tongue of flame! He peered close to the flame, accidentally blowing his breath upon it. The fire spread!_

_"And so it was that Olwain became known as the Firestarter. He named his special rocks 'lain,' after himself."_

**And so began our downfall. Olwain 'stole' fire from the Deities by not asking for it and by naming his fire stones after himself and not a Fire Deity.**

_"Olwain claimed no tribe or clan, though many claimed him. He of course shared his discovery with those around him. The peoples then had learned enough from the animals and a kind Deity or two to live in caves, create wooden weapons and body adornments, wear garments, and to eat the vegetation around them._

_"Only a scant few world-turns before; or so it is assumed, as we have no proven oral accounts before Olwain Firestarter; a man had seen a Deity kill an animal and eat it. That man had shared his discovery with those around him, and they in turn spread the word. So too did Olwain share his discovery of the creation of fire."_

**The people then knew little of the Deities. Only that many existed, they created the world and us in it, and that they demanded we worship them. But they were fickle and cruel. Why had they not given us the gift of fire at the beginning?**


	3. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 2

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 2

 _"Olwain decided to honor the place he had discovered fire by living there. People eventually settled with him and Olwain chose a wife. Four generations passed. As a child, Runir, a descendant of Olwain, decided he could see 'shadows' of objects in clouds or the rippling grass or dirt piles of playing children. Runir desired to recreate these shadows by his own hand; making any shadow of an object he desired._

 _"Runir happened to observe a small bit of firewood fall from the pile and create a sort of curve in the dirt. He took up the stick and within days he was creating his own shadows of people, trees, and animals. Runir wanted to preserve his previous father's discovery of fire in a more permanent way than by the spoken word._

 _"It took Runir many turns of the world, but he created a system to create shadows of speech. He taught this to his tribe. Runir remembered one of Olwain's failed firestone attempts; one rock had left a mark upon the other. Runir found such a rock and put Olwain's story on the walls of his cave-home._

 _"Runir called his shadows 'runí.'"_

 **The Deities were outraged. They had symbols for themselves, but no system to convey sounds. A female Deity called for calm. They were immortal, they had no need to created or use 'runí.' But Humanity did not last forever; they died. Allow Humanity Runir's shadows; they would allow Humanity to remember the past and to tell others of the Deities.**

 **Runir's runí spread over the land. Many tribes took to using it, changing it to suit their own needs. Three generations after Runir, his descendent Wytyn called the creation of the shadows 'writ.' He also named the ever-growing living space after Olwain. Wytyn called the living space 'Liantia' and also created the runí to writ the name.**

 **The Deities could now condense their dislike into one word: Liantia.**


	4. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 3

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 3

 _"Many generations after Liantia was named, the Deities taught Humanity to build houses. Caves were becoming too few; the animals fighting with Humanity for the living space. Hreidmar, Master Craftsman, brought his tools from the Deities' home and taught a group of people, far from Liantia, how to construct buildings. Nartach, Master of Tools and companion to Hreidmar, came to our world to assist Humanity as well._

 _"Humanity already knew how to fashion wooden spears for hunting. Nartach taught Humanity to use stone and bone for weapons and building materials. Humanity learned about knives and spearheads, hammers and nails._

 _"Word of these advancements of course reached Liantia. They too adopted the tools and houses into their daily lives. Those in Lantia, however, claimed to already have had such ideas. They thanked the Deities for the help."_

 **The Deities were once again angry that Lantia was acting a spoiled child, thanking the Deities for 'helping.' An elderly, male Deity calmed his extensive, immortal family. The world was becoming a bit crowded, of course Humanity would be looking for alternatives to caves.**

 **The rest of the Deities were pacified with the elder's soothsaying. Yes, of course Humanity could be anxious for their well-being. If it had been any other portion of Humanity, the Deities would have forgiven them in an instant.**

 **But Lantia had once again chosen to stray from the Deities, their Creators! Liantia was a wandering, lost child. The Deities were becoming very displeased with their disobedient child.**

 **And how was it that Liantia built up houses so quickly? Somehow, word of the Deities' instructions reached Lantia far sooner than the Deities had ever anticipated. Those living in Lantia understood the building process far better than the rest of Humanity.**

 **It was only one generation later that Lantia proved disobedient yet again.**


	5. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 4

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 4

 _"Jaheel, proud to claim Olwain far back in his family line, loved to hear the stories of how the Deities taught Humanity to create houses. The stories fascinated him; how there was a time before living in simple huts and how he now had the pleasure of living in one. What intrigued Jaheel the most was not the construction of the buildings but the tools used to make them._

 _"Specifically the tools of the Deity Nartach. Since childhood, Jaheel spoke to Nartach each day, asking the Deity to come to this world and show Jaheel the wonderful tools of the Master of Tools. When he was old enough, Jaheel left Liantia and traveled very far away. He followed the trail of stories, ending at the Blessed tribe of the ancestors that Nartach and Hreidmar had visited._

 _"There he heard first-hand the account of Nartach's fantastic tools. How strong they were! How they gleamed in the light! How Nartach had worked faster than Humanity, his strange tools far superior to that made of bone and stone used by Humanity._

 _Jaheel spoke more earnestly to Nartach, begging the Master of Tools to show his mortal eyes such magnificent tools."_

 **The Deities were amazed that a child of Liantia recognized them and gave them the glory they deserved. Impressed, the Deities granted Jaheel's desire. Jaheel had prayed nearly every day for most of his life, traveled far from home; he had risked danger and death to simply hear more of Nartach and his great tools.**

 _"Jaheel never said how he managed to persuade Nartach to appear in this world. The Deity brought with him his building tools, and so much more! Nartach had tools for cooking, cleaning dead animals, hunting, and luxury! Jaheel asked Nartach to describe every detail to him. Nartach did._

 _"Jaheel writ everything Nartach spoke. Jaheel created shadows of Nartach's tools. He searched the lands for years, looking for materials to recreate Nartach's tools. Jaheel found such materials. He recreated and distributed these tools. They lasted longer than stone or bone."_

 **Jaheel both honored and angered the Master of Tools. Nartach never gave permission for his superior tools to be recreated for Humanity to use. But Jaheel told everyone that Nartach was the origination of the superior tools. This is what saved Jaheel and Liantia from the Deities' wrath. Jaheel did not lay claim to the superior tools as his own.**


	6. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 5

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 5

 _"Much like Jaheel three generations before her, Jaweln adored the stories of the Deities bestowing Blessings upon Humanity. What caught Jaweln's attention were the details of the Deities themselves. She never tired of hearing of how the Deities shone brightly, like the sun in human form in this world. The stories told of little, colored stones that caught the sunlight and made the Deities more beautiful._

 _"Jaweln wanted such adornments for herself, her female relatives, and the women of the world. Bone and stone adornments were no longer fun and pretty to look at. They did not catch the sun and shine. Why must she and her tribe-sisters not have adornments that were colored and shone?_

 _"She knew that the adornment she sought would not be found out in the meadows or in the foliage around her. No one had spread word of such a find! As a child, Jaweln and her friends had played in the caves her family long before had lived in. Jaweln decided to search deep within the caves of her ancestors, hoping to find the adornment she desired within the unexplored earth._

 _"Oh, the adornments she found! A different color for each tribe-area Jaweln searched! She had to go deep within the caves, brining a burning log with her. But the fire acted like the sun, allowing her to find the colored adornments more easily when they sparkled against the rock._

 _"Jaweln scratched at the rock and freed the colored, shining stones each time she found them. Eventually, she began using various tools to aid her in her task. She brought her discoveries home to Liantia and added them to her body and clothes. She showed her tribe-sisters how to wear the shining stones._

 _"She named the adornments 'jewelry,' after herself."_

 **The Deities were now becoming truly angry with the wayward child Liantia. Jaweln had taken something that was truly and only /itheirs. iThis was direct thievery! Humanity was never meant to adorn themselves as richly as the Deities did! Jaweln never said where she had first seen the adornments, either! She was claiming this 'jewelry' as her own!**


	7. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 6

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 6

 _"Approximately half a generation after Jaweln fashioned her jewels, those dwelling in Liantia desired to change the name of their great living area. Liantia had grown with each turn of the world since Olwain Firestarter Founded the tribe and Runir Named it. The people felt that because the living space had reached approximately one thousand turns of the world that it deserved a slightly different name. This name was to reflect the advancement of Liantia._

 _"The world around Liantia was 'behind' in a sense. Liantia was better protected and defended than any other living space. It flourished always, ever-growing. Fewer babies died in childbirth, more children reached adulthood, and the elderly lived longer. There was a wall around the entire living space with doors guarding the entrances. Hunters were careful with their prey and did not overhunt. The vegetationers grew many wondrous foods to eat. Here, men and women could think; a great many did._

 _"Liantia was 'ahead' of the rest of the world._

 _"It was time for a change._

 _"Many names were brought before the Elder Council and the people. After many rises and falls of the sun, one was finally chosen. Arden, Mother of all Seers, received the First Vision. She had Foreseen that Liantia would become even larger and more great in time. She presented the name 'City of Atlantis.' A 'city,' she explained, was a very large living space. 'Atlantis' conveyed power and glory while remaining true to our heritage._

 _"The name 'City of Atlantis' was eagerly accepted."_

 **The Deities were furious that a Mortal Human had Seen. Only they, the Immortal, were allowed to See the Unknown, to See Before or Behind. They held council to determine how this atrocity had occurred.**

 **One of the oldest, wisest Deities theorized that because they, the Immortal, had fashioned Humanity and Created them by hand, a small portion of their great Power had transferred from Creator to Creation. A horrible happenstance, but apparently unavoidable.**

 **Nothing could be done: the Deities did not wish to Destroy their Creation. It brought them too much joy and entertainment. Besides, if they Destroyed, they would Create again and the Cycle would begin anew.**


	8. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 7

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 7

 _"Nearly five hundred turns of the world passed quietly. The City of Atlantis continued to flourish. The Atlanteans learned to build up as well as out. Arden's female descendents received her Gift of Second Sight. Though they were rare, the Seers Foresaw disastrous events and Atlantis was properly prepared for them. As a civilization, the Atlanteans evolved. The ruling Council changed; governing the people well. Those that Thought formed many factions and garnered followings; all were accepted without discord._

 _"One such thinker, Seriade, watched the Stars. He came to believe that they held power beyond one's dreams. Many times he greatly desired something, someone, or an event. Seriade requested of the Stars to fulfill his desires. With only a little work by his hand towards his goal, situations fell align and his desires were fulfilled._

 _"Seriade believed the Stars were granting his desires because he requested the help of their power._

 _"His fellow Atlanteans enjoyed this thought faction. They too began asking the Stars for power to grant their desires. Soon, this belief had spread to the entire city. Everyone was requesting the Stars' power to grant their desires."_

 **The Deities desired to know what powerful Other Deity was granting the wishes of the Atlanteans. They most certainly were not! Why would Another Deity grant the Atlanteans' wishes? Would this Other Deity come to this world and show him or herself to Atlantis, expecting to be worshiped?**

 **All of the Deities enjoyed a good laugh over that. Whoever was meddling in their universe obviously did not know Atlantis. This Other Deity would receive quite the shock whenever he or she decided to present him or herself to Atlantis.**

 **The Deities decided that when this Other Deity appeared and was rejected, righteous fury would follow. The Other Deity would certainly be justified in rampaging through the disobedient, self-proclaimed great city. Perhaps the entire destruction of Atlantis would come forth.**

 **The Deities decided to sit back and watch the situation unfold.**


	9. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 8

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 8

 _"A little over two hundred turns of the world after Seriade's belief in the Stars' power took hold of Atlantis, a most strange event took place. A trail of fire across the dark sky was rare, but not too unusual. A large stream of fire during the light sky was unheard of. Everyone in Atlantis watched the spectacle, neglecting whatever they had been doing._

 _"Something was falling from the sky into our world; it was on fire._

 _"Such a fire it was! Nothing like it had ever been seen before in our world! It out-shone the sun in its dazzling glory! The object burned in the sky, capturing the attention of the Atlanteans for three rises and falls of the sun. After the fourth rise, the flaming object crashed into the earth half a sunrise's walk from the city._

 _"So intrigued were the people of Atlantis that the entire population of the great city traveled to the impact spot. What they found there was a sight to behold! The object, a massive rock the type of which never before seen, had hit with such force that it had created a great, deep hole in the earth. Those that were physically capable descended into the hole._

 _"After a short while, some of them emerged. The object was a sort of massive stone-jewel. It was three times as tall as a grown man and every color of the world. The Atlanteans that created jewelry raced back to Atlantis for their tools._

 _"The stone-jewel was broken into manageable pieces and brought back to Atlantis. The jewelers, all from Jaweln's line, fashioned handsomely beautiful jewelry from the stone-jewel. There was enough stone-jewel for every citizen of Atlantis to receive one bit of jewelry. There was little left over._

 _"The Atlanteans discovered that their requests to the Stars were granted much faster while wearing their bit of stone-jewel. Without much in-depth thought, as one Atlantis decided to stone-jewel must be a Gift from the Stars. They gave themselves wings and traversed the skies with the birds; breaking the only Law that Governed them._

 _"Atlantis closed itself from the world. They alone had prayed to the Stars. The stone-jewel had been given to them. It was decided that they mustn't share this Gift with the rest of the world. There was too little to share."_

 **The Deities were unsure what to think of this new development. No Deity had shown him or herself to the Atlanteans. The Atlanteans had never acknowledged any Deity. What exactly was this stone-jewel that turned thoughts into reality?**


	10. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 9

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 9

"Emrys! Emrys, where are you? Emrys!"

Cerene's voice broke into my meditation. I sighed. Cerene, my younger sister, knew that I spent most of my sunrise in Atlantis' great gardens. I usually hide from her. She and I are completely opposite. I am calm, quiet, and meditative; preferring the tranquility of the gardens.

"Emrys!"

I gave up my meditation and answered my sister. She returned to the earth after her flight across the extensive gardens. "Yes Sister? You have found me, why do you seek me?"

"Jocelyn politely requests that you attend Morgaan's teachings with him again after the first meal. He says that he enjoys your responses to Morgaan's ideas. I knew you were here and that you would enjoy Morgaan's teachings, so I came to find you."

I hide a sigh from my sister. She enjoys thinking that Jocelyn has feelings for me. Jocelyn is a wonderful man, and I do enjoy discussing ideas with him, especially Morgaan's. But I feel that his nature is more suited to Cerene and not myself. I stand and brush dirt from my clothes. "Shall we be off then?"

Cerene grins and we take flight.

We pass over the Great Tree and the rest of Atlantis' wonderful gardens. We fly above our great city, with its magnificent white, spiraling structures. I watch the children play in the streets, friends talking, vegetationers tending their plants, and thinkers deep in discussion.

I remember the Visions I have been having over the past several moon-changes. I have Seen Atlantis' beginnings and how our great city has come to be. I have enjoyed watching the unfolding story of our coming-to-be.

There was a shade of Anger in the Visions; I do not understand its source.

We alight in front of Morgaan's gathering place and Jocelyn greets me warmly. We join the many Atlanteans inside. An excited murmur fills the large room, rippling from mouth to mouth like a stone thrown across a pond.

 _Creation!_


	11. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 10

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Chapter 10

 _Creation!_

The word echoes around the room. It bounces off the walls and flits from mouth to mouth, much as a humming bird from blossom to blossom. The room is filled to the brim and overflowing with excitement.

"What is it they are discussing?" I ask.

"Creating another world!" Cerene answers, jumping up and down. Beside her, Jocelyn with a wide grin stretching his face, nods. His excitement is more properly contained.

I blink in surprise. "Create… create another world?"

"Yes!"

"Let's find seats before they are all filled," Jocelyn suggests. He guides us to empty seats, his hand on the bare skin of my back. We sit and wait for Morgaan to begin, continuing to listen to the rest of the room talk.

Eventually Morgaan takes up his place in front of the room. The buzz stops, but the excitement can still be felt. Morgaan raises his hands. "Welcome friends! My fellow thinkers and I have spent many sunrises discussing and we have come to a conclusion. We desire your opinion, fellow Atlanteans. After we all have discussed this more extensively, we will go before the Council of Elders with our proposal.

"It is our desire to Create a world much like our own."

Blackness claims me.

 _Fire, hot and intense, surrounds me. I see before me my great City of Atlantis that I call my beloved home_

 _It is burning! Buildings crumble, plants disintegrate. I see Atlanteans rise upon their graceful wings, trying to escape death. A flame leaps up and consumes them._

 _I fall to my knees, tears pouring down my face. Our beloved city! A foreign object hangs in the sky… it wavers as my vision is consumed by fire._

Cerene and Jocelyn's voices pull me back to reality.

 _"We can't Create another world,"_ I breathe.


	12. First of Atlantis, Fallen: Epilogue

First of Atlantis, Fallen: Epilogue

 **I open my eyes… to darkness. This must be the Afterlife, because I do remember dying.**

 _Little Raniel, barely six turns of the world, had been trapped in her home. I had heard her crying for help. Her parents and older brother had just burned to death trying to escape. A tree had cracked and toppled on top of them, bringing them crashing to the ground._

 _I had stood, wanting to turn away but unable, and watched them burn. Young Thaedras' head had hit the ground, killing him instantly. His parents were not so fortunate. Brisaine, lovely Brisaine, her face contorted in pain. The tree had her pinned to the ground, fire creeping toward her. Peren received a face full of burning twigs and leaves. He screamed in pain as his face melted away._

 _Raniel's terrified screams reached my ears and broke me of my fright. I turned to their dwelling, flames nipping at my heels. The curtained entrance was already mostly ash and the heat scalded me as I leapt through the doorway. I called Raniel's name, trying to remember how the dwelling was structured._

 _Smoke overwhelmed me. It was in my eyes and my breath. I sank to the floor in near-abandon, coughing. My breath cleared a little and I discovered that the smoke was less thick near the ground. I crawled forward on my hands and knees, searching for Raniel._

 _Eventually I found her and took her into my arms. She clung to me, her tears dampening my clothing and her wails filling my ears. I held her with one hand and supported myself with the other. I turned us around to retrace my trail._

 _A magnificent crack, almost like thunder, sounded above us. I shrank back from the noise. The roof broke apart and large chunks of flaming wood rained down. A support beam fell too, throwing ash and heat in my face._

 _Little Raniel screamed, digging her fingers into my skin._

 _Tears welled up in my eyes and I choked out a sob._

 _We were trapped; no way out._

 _I pushed Raniel's head into my chest. "Don't breathe in the smoke," I whispered into her ear. The heat intensified as the fire loomed closer. Raniel stopped her crying and her little body went limp in my arms._

 _I had broken our First Law._

 _Raniel had gone with someone holding her._

 _The fire was all around me… consuming me. It was a ravaging beast, never satisfied. I closed my eyes and let myself go…_

So what happened? Had it been another Vision? No; I clearly remember dying, I am sure. But ever since Morgaan's announcement, I've had terrible Visions of Atlantis' destruction nearly every sunrise. That had been nearly three turns of the world ago. I had tried to warn the Council, but no one believed me. _We are the mighty City of Atlantis. The winds, the rain, the seas, and the earth had never claimed us. The Gods have never dared touch us. Fire has never consumed us; it never will. We are the mighty City of Atlantis!_

After a season, I exiled myself from my home. I left Mother's stone-jewel with Cerene and I said farewell to Jocelyn. I took with me only the clothes on my back, the coverings on my feet, and a blanket.

My Visions became less intensive and less frequent. They became bearable. I could not hunt, so I survived only on whatever vegetation I found. I built a small shelter to stave off the cold season, but for the rest I merely slept on the ground.

The world turned once, and in the sky appeared a magnificent orb, colored green and blue and white. Atlantis had completed their desire, I assumed. They had Created a world. My Visions returned for a few sunrises with many times the intensity of before, then lessened. The people that I lived near apparently could not see the new world above; they acted no different. Atlantis did not wish to share their power with the rest of the world; why would they allow anyone else to see their Creation?

I spent the next two turns of the world studying the natural world around me. I writ my discoveries on a rock wall. I also writ my Visions of Atlantis' past.

I begged the Deities every sunrise to spare my beloved city, my home.

I had woken up this morning to the most terrible Vision yet. The sky was ablaze with fire, as was Atlantis. All the previous Visions hadn't felt truly real, but this one… Smoke swirled around me, choking me; the fire ate at my skin…

I had flown as fast as my wings could carry me to Atlantis.

I had been too late.

Tears made their way down my cheeks.

"Atlantis would not believe you; they never did."

I snap my head up, searching for the voice in the darkness. "Who is there?"

An old man appeared before me. I knew instantly that he must be a Deity. While aged, he walked with no limp or wooden aid. He wore flowing clothes of the finest thread, jewels and gold about his waist and neck. His long, gray beard curled just above his knees. He was dressed in sky tones, the blue of a bright day and the almost-gray before a storm.

A young, mournfully beautiful woman appeared beside him. She too was a Deity, the fine purple and silver of her dress shone in the darkness. Her long, sun-golden hair fell past her waist. Bound up in her hair atop her head were trumpet vine-leaves. A single purple tear graced her left cheek.

No words could reach my mouth. I push myself forward and bow to them.

"Atlantis finally gives its penance."

"At the cost of thousands of lives."

I look up. He had sounded unhappy, she haunted.

"The Deities heard your prayers, Emrys of Arden of the City of Atlantis. Your city owed penance, as you have seen. Their debt is now paid. But a few are still on that – _Gaea_ – but –"

The woman continued as the man stopped. "Gaea should not have to suffer as Atlantis did. Atlantis' mistakes do not transfer to Gaea. But Atlantis shall no longer guide Gaea. You have proven yourself out of millions – many, many thousands – before you."

The man began speaking again. "The Deities have held council, and you shall go to Gaea."

"Guide that world, Emrys. Guide Gaea away from the path of your ancestors. Do not allow Gaea to make Atlantis' mistake," the woman requested.

I gave the only answer I could.

Instantly I find myself in a forest. A short distance away I can see a dwelling. I assume the only other surviving Atlanteans live there. I begin walking.

I glance up and stop, sucking in a deep breath at the sight. I can see my world above me! I stare at it for a short while, then continue on to the dwelling.

Raniel greets me at the door; much to my surprise but I delight in knowing that the Deities spared one more Atlantean.

I tell my story to the other three surviving adults that night. They were horrified, but we Wish ourselves to Atlantis to bury our dead. It took only one to suggest we Separate our Atlantis from this world and all agreed without any discussion. We then Sealed the bridge between our worlds.

I find Mother's stone-jewel on the ground near our Mourning Stone.


End file.
